Movie Madness
by MegaSilver X
Summary: Ash, Lillie, Lana, Mallow, Spohacles and Kiawe are having a small party to watch some movies Kiawe brought. What should have been a good time ends up having problems. There are parodies of real movies, so see if you can get the references. Note: Takes place between episodes 2 and 3 of the first Sun and Moon anime season, so anything that happens after that doesn't apply.


Hey! This Fanfiction contains parodies of real movies. If you don't get the references, check the bottom of the page. There is a list of what this fanfiction is referencing.

"Alola, Kiawe! I'm glad you could make it!"

Professor Kukui held open his front door to let Kiawe into his house. Kiawe was holding a bag of about 20 DVDs, all containing classic or popular movies. "Thanks Professor. Where's everyone else?" Kiawe asked, eager to join the party he was invited to. "We're in here!" Ash called from the living room.

As Kiawe entered the room, everyone greeted him with an "Alola!". "Did you bring the movies?" Mallow asked cheerfully. "Yeah, right here," Kiawe said before putting the bag down on Professor Kukui's coffee table. He opened it and took out all the DVDs.

"Cool, you have the whole _Starmie Wars_ trilogy!" Sophocles said before picking up a copy of _Starmie Wars 6: Return of the Gallade_. Lana looked at the DVDs and immediately noticed something she liked. "I didn't know you liked _The Little Primarina_ ," Lana remarked. "Oh, my sister must have put that there," Kiawe calmly responded.

"Are you sure it's not yours?" Mallow joked.

Before Kiawe could respond, Ash picked picked up a DVD of a movie he didn't recognize. "I've never heard of a movie called 'Deoxys'," he commented. "And I thought Deoxys were orange and didn't have mouths," Ash said, referring to the picture on the DVD's box. Lillie looked at the box before shivering and saying, "What is that? Deoxys aren't supposed to be scary!"

"Haven't you guys ever heard of _Deoxys_?" Kiawe asked. "Not the Pokemon, the movie," he clarified. Everyone denied ever having heard of it, except for Sophocles, who was frozen in fear. "It's a classic! How about we watch it? It's a great movie," Kiawe said. Everyone except Lillie and Sophocles answered, and those who did answer agreed.

"Is it scary? Lillie asked nervously. "Nah, it's fine," Kiawe answered, not knowing that his friends weren't people who watched horror movies. He put the DVD in the DVD player, then Ash turned off the lights. Everyone sat down, except for Sophocles, that is.

The movie was starting when Sophocles shouted, "I'm going to the bathroom!" and ran away. Meanwhile, everyone was watching the movie, even Lillie, who decided to try to be brave.

About half an hour had passed, and the group of friends was enjoying the movie. Sophocles was still camping out in the bathroom, as he knew what happens to the characters in _Deoxys_. Everyone was fine, but then the background music started to sound creepy and unsettling. This made Lillie nervous, and the fact that the movie began to show the shadow of something sneaking up behind a character didn't help. A few seconds later, the music suddenly became dramatic and an evil, dark blue Deoxys with a mouth on it's tongue pounced on and ate one of the human characters. It was horrifying.

Lillie screamed, then stuffed her face in a nearby couch cushion. By the looks on their faces, you could tell that Ash, Mallow and Lana were disturbed, even though they didn't say anything. Kiawe, on the other hand, just kept watching.

"Is it over?" Lillie asked when she noticed the music settle down. Her voice was muffled by the cushion she was hiding in. "C-can we watch something else?" Lana asked. "Sure. How about-" "Let's watch _A Bug-Type's Life_ ," Ash interrupted, not trusting Kiawe's recommendations anymore. Kiawe rolled his eyes, not understanding what it was like to not be tough. He switched the DVDs, making a certain computer-animated Disney movie show up on Professor Kukui's TV.

There was a problem, however. Soon after the movie started, there was a scene where a whole colony of bug-type Pokemon showed up on-screen, Mallow's Bounsweet freaked out and started running around. "What's wrong?" Lana asked. Mallow just sighed and said, "I guess Bounsweet is afraid of Bug-Types. She _is_ a Grass-Type, and Grass-Types are weak to Bug-Types."

Once again, the group of friends looked through Kiawe's bag of DVDs. Lillie found a movie that she, being her sweet, innocent self, didn't recognize. "What's _Fifty Shades of Dark-Types_?" she asked, resulting in Kiawe freezing solid.

Everyone in the room heard what Lillie said. While Ash, Lana and Lillie didn't know what the movie was about, Mallow and Kiawe did. _I can't believe I left that in the bag!_ thought Kiawe. Mallow had never seen the movie, but judging by what she knew about it and Kiawe's reaction she knew why he had it.

"Kiawe, would you mind explaining what _Fifty Shades of Dark-Types_ is about?" Mallow asked in a half-joking and half-sarcastic voice. "I… Um… Uh…" was all Kiawe said before snatching the DVD right out of Lillie's hand and running out the door, leaving his other DVDs behind.

"What was that all about? Ash asked, clueless as ever. Mallow just giggled and picked up the _Starmie Wars_ DVDs that Sophocles had mentioned earlier. "Nothing. Let's just try another movie."

Movie References:

Starmie Wars = Star Wars

Starmie Wars 6: Return of the Gallade = Star wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi

The Little Primarina = The Little Mermaid

Deoxys = Alien (That's the name of the movie. It's just called "Alien")

A Bug Type's Life = A Bug's Life

50 Shades of Dark-Types = 50 Shades of Grey


End file.
